Remember
by Baby Himme
Summary: KrisLay couple #Warning : Crack couple,GS,AU,OCC and other


Author : Baby Himme

Title : Remember

Cast : KaiSoo & SuLay

Length : Cuman Drabel

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya, tapi ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Ini fanfic GS and OOC

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

KrisLay

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Yeoja itu mengedarkan pandangnya kesekeliling tempatnya berdiri. Dia menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan pelan mengitari taman itu. Zhang Yixing adalah nama yeoja itu. Dia baru dua hari dikorea,dia adalah orang cina. Yixing atau akrab disapa Lay itu memiliki ingatan lebih buruk dari pada nenek-nenek berusia tujuh puluh tahun. Dia akan lupa meletakan dimana barang yang baru saja dipegangnya lima menit yang lalu. Lay terus menatap sekeliling berharap akan menemui seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Lay terus berjalan dan berusaha mengerahkan kemampuan mengingatnya,Lay terhenti disebuah perempatan jalan. Lay menatap kearah kanan dan kiri,dia bimbang jalan mana yang harus dilaluinya. Setelah pertimbangan dengan ingatannya seadanya Lay memutuskan mengambil jalan sebelah Kiri. Andai saja Lay membawa handphone maka semua ini akan jadi mudah,namun kini handphonenya tertinggal dan Lay benar-benar tersesat. Lay memandang sekeliling,dia benar-benar tersesat. Lay menghela nafas panjang dan terus berjalan mengikuti kemana kata hatinya.

Lay melirik kearah box telfon dan terpikir sesuatu,yeoja itu meraih kantong jaketnya dan berharap ada uang disana. Lay tersenyum cerah mendapati tiga buah koin ditangannya. Lay masuk kedalam box telfon dan memasukan satu buah koin. Lay kembali terdiam siapa yang harus dia telfon. Luhan,nde dia harus menelfon Luhan. Lay baru akan menekan nomor telfon Luhan,namun dia lupa nomor telfon Luhan. Lay mengendus sebal dan memasukan satu koin lagi,dia menekan nomor yang dingat sebagai nomor Tao. Namun ternyata nomor itu tersambung pada teman sekolahnya dicina sana. Lay menghela nafas panjang dan memasukan koin terakhirnya. Lay merogoh sakunya dan menemukan sebuah catatan kecil disana 'Zhang Yixing adalah milik Wu Yi Fan'. Wu Yi Fan, Kris, dua nama itu kemudian memenuhi benak Lay. Lay menekan beberapa digit nomor yang terbesit dibenaknya.

"Yoboseo.."

"Kris…"

"Lay,ini kau."

"Nde,"

"Kau dimana,kau membuatku khawatir. Katakan kau dimana?"

"Aku tidak tau. Ada pemukiman dengan banyak tangga,box telfon merah,toko roti dan air mancur cupid."

"Aku ada didekat sana. Tunggu Lay,jangan matikan telfonnya. Aku akan segera menyusulmu kesana."

"Kris…"

"Nde."

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatmu,kenapa aku hanya bisa mengingat Wu Yi Fan adalah temanku. Tapi kenapa aku merasa kita lebih dari itu."

"Lay sudahlah jangan memaksakan mengingat sesuatu. Keluarlah dari box telfon aku didepanmu." Lay menutup telfonnya dan keluar dari box telfon,Lay memandang namja tinggi yang berjalan menghapirinya.

"Nuguseo?" Lay memandang namja itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Suamimu…"

"Benarkah?" Namja itu melepas cincinya dan menyodorkannya pada Lay. "Lay? Siapa itu Lay?"

"Kris menyuruhku menjemputmu."

"Tapi tadi Kris bilang. Tadi Kris bilang apa padaku?"

"Dia bilang aku akan datang menjemputmu."

"Baiklah,kajja."

Namja itu meraih tangan Lay dan menggengamnya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Lay tiba-tiba melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan menatap namja itu intens.

"Kau siapa? Aku siapa? Aku dimana?"

"Aku Kris."

"Kris,siapa itu Kris." Namja itu tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan yeoja itu.

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan atau kau biasa memanggil ku Kris. Kau Zhang Yixing atau Lay istriku sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Kita sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Kris?"

"Percayalah."

"Ayo kita pulang." Lay kembali berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Kris. Tanpa yeoja itu sadari namja dibelakangnya menitihkan air matanya dalam diam.

FIN

Aku tidak perduli harus berapa kali aku mengataknnya.

Namaku Wu Yi Fan atau Kris,

Namamu Zhang Yixing atau Lay,

Kau istriku dan aku suamimu,

Kita sudah menikah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sekalipun aku harus mengatakan itu setiap menitnya,

Aku tidak perduli karena Zhang Yixing hanya milik Wu Yi Fan.

-Wu Yi Fan (Kris)-


End file.
